Turned way
by xovampxo
Summary: what if after frostbite Dimitri took tasha's offer Rose gets help for someone she didn't think could help what happens when dimitri comes back with tasha later and they have some big news
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer:Don't own any characters sadly

* * *

Oh crap Dimitri is going to kill me. I'm late, again! I had another nightmare about Sposklins. As i rush to get dressed I think about all the things that have changed. I lost one of my best friends, can see ghost including him, and Dimitri said he loved me. My life is changing. For the best or worst i'm not sure. I run to the gym. As I am running i look down to see what I thrown on. Black shorts with white tanktop. Good enough i think as I throw my hair in a messy ponytail.

"I know, I know I'm late."I said when i ran into the gym. I thought he was going to give me a Zen Lesson, but we just wore his guardian mask. I thought I saw sad on his face, but I didn't bother since I also didn't know why he was more formal. He is wearing blak jean type pants and a black fitted t-shirt. Not that i'm complaining. He looks HOTT! But more inprtant why is he not in training clothes.

"So Comrade, You going to fight in that! Cause if you are I might have a chance to kick your ass." He just look at me and instead of a responce he said,

"Roza, Rose we are not training today or again." As he said that I think I hear my heart break a little.  
"What do you mean?" was all i could get out.  
"Rose I'm taking Tasha'a offer." was all he said. and once he said that I heard all of my heart breaking. Why would he do that? How could he?

"What?" was all i said again.

"Roza.." he said, but I cut him off.

"No don't call me that. Tell me why." I demanded.

"Rose i loved you still do, but we can't. Also there is apart of me that loves Tasha. I think is better for both me and you if I embrace the love for Tasha."

"Best for you or easier. I'm mean hell Dimitri you said you love me." At the last part my voice broke. I have got to get out of here there is no way he will see me cry.

"Roza.."

"No! Don't call me that!" I shouted and ran out of there as fast as I could. How the hell could he just tell me that and then try to call me Roza. he knos I love it when he calls me that and that just hurts me more.

I ran as fast as I could until I was to my room. Once I was there I broke down. I couldn't believe it! He lied to me. He said he wasn't going tro take the offer. He said he loved me. He said he was going to stay with me.  
I cried until I fell into a dreamless drea. Which I haven't done in awhile.

* * *

REVIEW! ALSO THIS IS A ROSE AND ADRIAN STORY! I WILL WRITE A ROSE AND DIMITRI STORY SOON THOUGH AS SOON AS I UPLOAD MORE! REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up I felt like crap. Memories from yesterday came back to me. He said he wasn't going to leave me. I felt tears again, but squeazed my eyes shut and got dressed. I'm Rose freaking Hathaway I'm not going to cry for him. If he wants Tasha fine.  
I got dressed in a black fitted tanktop and a pair of black washed skinny jeans. I put on my converes that are red with black and silver designs on them. I applied masscara,lip gloss to make my lips shinny, and left for breakfast or wait no lunch. I guess I slept through breakfast. I hope there are still donutes.  
Yeah! There are donutes. I grab two and head to the table I normally sit at. There I see Lissa, Fire Boy, Eddie, and Adrian.  
"Hey guys." I said as I take an empty seat next to Lissa. "Hey Rose I was getting worried. Why weren't you here for breakfast."  
"Sorry, Liss I slept in. Stayed up late thats all." I said. It was all mainly true.  
"Yeah I told you Lissa, Rose was too lazy to drag her lazy ass out of bed."Christain said with his usual smirk that I always want to smack off. Now that is not a bad idea.  
"Well fire crotch..." I was interupted by Lissa "You two stop! Now I have better new. Guardian Belvok took Tash'a offer!"Lissa said happily. Great I don't want to talk about him. Adrian was quiet too.  
"Well I'm bored I'll meet up with you guys later." I said and left fast. I ran to the cabin one like the one that Tasha stayed in. Once I was there I layed on the bed and cried. How could one guy do this to me. I'm the one usuallt breaking hearts. I don't get my heart broken.  
I cried until I fell asleep. I was in one of Adrian's dream. Great! Ugh I'm not in the mood.  
"Little Dhampire, where are you?" He asked "Why does it matter?" I aske my own question.  
"Cause we can't find you." He said and continued."Look I know Belvok is why you left when Lissa brought it up.  
and i don't know...I'm sorry."He finally said "So."Was I said The dream started to fade. I don't know why I said what I said but"I'm in the cabin." Was all I said until I woke up. I sat up and cried. That is all I could do. I want to talk to someone. Someone like Lissa. But I can't tell her, not right now.  
I need someone to understand.  
I jumped when I saw the door to the cabin open. 


	3. Chapter 3

There walked in Adrian. I was actually glade it was him. He also came alone. He was the only one that knew about me and Dimitri. He didn't ask why I had tears in my eyes. He knew why. He just came over to me and pulled me to him. I was going to protest,but I glade he cared. And mostly because I wasn't in the mood to fight with him. He held me to him while I just cried. I don't know How long i cried for, but soon I fell asleep.

ADRIAN'S POV I knew Belok hurt her and for that I wanted to hurt him. Rose was in my lap crying. I can't believe it. I have never seen her like this. Even if I hadn't known her long. Soon she fell asleep and I decided I was going to carrying her to her room. She was light. For someone that can eat alot like she does you would think she is heavy, but she doesn't look heavy and she is not. Not really.  
As I carried her acrossed them academy there wasn't much people around. The ones that were around stared. I don't care, I'm glade they stare. I finally make it to her room. I lye her on her bed. I take off her wet jacket and shoes. I don't think she will like it if I take anything else off her. I go to leave, but something stops me "Please stay?" I look down to see Rose holding my wrist. Her touch is warm. I can't help,but say yes.  
I lye down next to her after I takeoff my shoe and jacket. I pull her to me I thought she might pull away. That I may have taken it too far, But she surprises me byputting her head on my chest and snuggles in to me. I stroke her beautiful her. I have been trying to get her to let me in since I ment her, I am glade she has but it makes me mad that an asshole had to hurt her for her to let me in. She seems like she is in some much pain. All I wantto do it take it away. I know I can't take it away, but I will help her heal. I think as I fall asleep with my Little Dhampire in my arms.

ROSE'S POV

I wake up with one of the worst freaking head achs. I also wake to a hand around my waist with my head on who ever's chest.  
I somewhat tone chest if I may add. I was about to freak out when I remember the cabin, Dimitri, and asking Adrian to stay with me.  
Adrian must of read my mind, cause when I thought of his name his arms tightend and he spoke.  
"He Little Dhampir, how you feel?" He ask gently. I know he is trying to be nice and stuff cause he don't want to set me off.  
"I'm good. A little head ach, but I'll deal. I have to." I said muttering the last part. 


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the chapters are so short. I'll try to make them long, but also trying to get the updates in when my internet will actually work rights. So I'll make the chapters long the best I can. :) Also I 'll make the font bigger ...  
He did it. He kissed me, but it was a peck. Adrian pulled away right when his lips made contact wiith mine. From the little contact it left my lips on fire. Once he pulled away he took a few steps back and ran I hand threw his hair that was already pretty messy. I notice from the time that I known him that he does that when he is stressed or has a lot to think about. Which is weird for Adrian to have a lot on his mind. I couldn't help it I don't know why, but I had to ask him,  
"Adrian, are you ok?" He has a lot of things showing on his face. Like confusion, sad, and wait! sad, why would he be sad.  
"Rose, are you ok?' He asked my same question. Why would he ask.  
He is the one that looks sad. Do I look sad? I guess I didn't do a good job hind-  
ing it. "Yeah, I guess I'm sad, but why do you look sad?" I had him, Why I care I don't know. I just want to know why he is sad.  
"Rose it is just I can tell you are sad. And something must be wrong cause you just stood there when I was about to kiss you. You didn't pull away or react at all." He said " Well I was thinking I guess." I admitted."I have a lot on my mind.  
and it seems so do you." " Yeah well Little Dhampir I want to help you."  
"Help me what?" I asked, I was confused because what would he help me with.  
"Help you not be sad. Make you happy." Wow that surprise me. He wanted to make me happy. Why? "WHy?" I asked what was on my mind.  
"Cause I care about you." He said like it was the most simplest thing in the world. I must have looked confused cause he kept talking. Even though I was not confused I was shocked, surprised, and well in shock. How can he love me. "Little dhampir I thought you knew that . After everything I tried to do to get your attention nd what not." "Yeah, but I-I didn't take y-you seriously." I studder a little. "Well I do. Maybe even..." but I interupted him. I didn't want him to continue if he was going to say what I think he was going to say. "Adrian can we just get something to eat?" Asked wanting to change the subject. He must have knew that cause he just smiled and agreed. Before we went out of my room he leant down and whispered.  
"Don't worry Little Dhampir I want till you are ready to hear what I have to say. I smile a thanks. Then we went downto the cafiteria. I saw Lissa, Christain, and Eddie.I said bye to Adrain since he had to go to the feeders. I got my food, absent mindedly. Not careing what I got. "Hey guys" I said. They all said "heys" and "hi". We talked and Adrain came back after I ssat down. We talked about random things and them Fire boy brought up a danderous topic.  
"So in a few days my aunt Tasha is haveing a get together in the cabin she stays at. She said to invite you guys so yeah." He is bad at invites.  
But whatever I don't think I want to go. Thinking of Tasha and Dimitri makes me sad, but now it just mostly pisses me off.  
Then Lissa said something that just pissed me off the most and makes me sad.  
Now I soound Like a baby.  
"Did you guys here guardian Belvok is taking her offer!" She pretty much squealed.  
"Yeah so." Adrian mumbled. I didn't think anyone else hered, but I guess everyone at the table heres cause Lissa looked surprised as did Eddie. Christain looked ticked off.  
"We do so get your head out of your ass and try to care." He growled Adrian didn't know what to say. It looked like he was about to say something,  
but I cut in feeling like I should defend him.  
"He does care. More than you ,fire crotch, but just doesn't care that guardian Belvok is going to guard your aunt and probably have some benifits."  
I said I little pissed now. Everone looked shocked, and Adrian's face then turned into a smirk and then a smile to me that said thanks. Then Christain looked pissed and was about to say something. I think Lissa knew we were going to be in a big fight so she cut in. Thank God!  
"Ok, ok guys! Let's get along Christian and I are going. We'll meet you guys in the library." They walked. I know they are going to the attic. Great!  
Note the sarcasim.  
"Yeah see you guys later." Said Eddie. After I told Adrian I'm going back to my room to shower and such. Talking about Tasha and Dimitri I need a nice hot shower. After Adrian being sure that I'll be ok I headed bac to my room. Wow in the past 48 hours I find out Dimitri is leaving to Tasha to guard and and do only god knows what and guard her, Adrian cares, and I can cry alot.  
As I get iin the shower I think 'FML!' ...  
SORRY for the chapters being long, again. I will do my best to make them longer. I'm still kinda new to the writing fanfictions. SO review! 


	5. Chapter 5

I am happy the reviews I got and hope for more

After my shower I got dress in black skinny jeans and a red fitted shirt. I put on on my converse. Once I brushed my hair I left it down. I realized I had 3 missed calls and 2 texted. They were all from Lissa, except for one. The number I didn't know, but I know I can't check until later cause from the text and missed calls I got from Lissa I knew she was pissed that I'm late.  
I texted her saying I'm on my way and basically ran cause a mad Lissa is scary as . I went in the library to the table that we usually sat at. Before I could even say anything Lissa said "Rose where have you been. We have been waiting for 30 minutes." Wow I didn't think I took that long. "Sorry I didn't realize I was in the shower that long." I explained " It's OK." Lissa said. She is so forgiving.  
"Anyways we get to go shopping."Lissa all, but yelled.  
" What? When?" I tried to be excited. I was it is just I hope we don't go for a little while. I guess I'm not in the mood or probably anytime so be in the mood.  
"Next week. I know it is not soon, but the dance isn't till about 3 weeks, so Albert said we have to wait aleast a week. Oh we are a little short of guardians, but by next week there should be a few more." Well Lissa got to the guardian part it reminded me of Dimitri. No not now Rose he left. I told myself Get over him. Even though I know there is a part of me that will always love him.

Like he could read my mind, Adrian walks in. I guess I didn't see that he wasn't here. That made me wonder why. He must of notice the look on my face even if no one else notice. "Hey guys" He said, we all mumble heys. Being Christan didn't say anything. He still thinks Adrian has a thing for Lissa. Wow he is clueless.

"Adrian are you going with us shopping." Lissa asked being polite. Christan rolled his eyes.

" Sure I have things I could get." He said. "I bet you do." Christan said. What is up his ass? Me being me I can't keep my mouth shut any longer, " What did you get suck up your ass now?"  
I ask with my bitchy attitude. " Samething that is probably suck up yours." He replied. Nope unless he is pissed cause Dimitri left him for his aunt after saying that he loves him,  
and seeing ghost not to mention his dead best friend, but I doubt it.  
After giving it some thought I answered. " I doubt it. I bet whatever is up yours is probably able to pull out in your control." I said staying up the 'what is up your ass?' thing.  
"Rose! Gross OK why let's get on a different topic and from now on you guys can say what is your problem instead of the stuck up your ass!" Lissa all, but yelled. I think she is mad. Her face was scary. I couldn't help what I did next.  
I laughed. I couldn't help it. Everything that happened. Not just the mess with Dimitri, but everything. Spoksan, Mason, ghost, stragois, and well my life.  
Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. I probably was. Then they looked concerned. After I stoped laughing.

Christan laughed. While laughing he said " I" laugh" Knew she was" Laugh " going to crack" laugh " soon!" He laughed out. I couldn't take it I laughed, again. Then everyone started to laugh. Then they all stop and stare behind me. I looked be hind me and lightly gasp. Well atlest no one heard me gasp.

(I was going to stop here, but since I left at cliffhangers before so I'll keep going.)

I was so mad. I was so sad, but mostly mad so so mad. I left with out a good-bye. Why is she her. Why now. If she is her then he must be here too , but he left not even 2 days ago. Right? If you haven't guess yet the 'she' is Tasha. Or I would like to prefer her as a 'it' But it is not her fault Dimitri love her. I shouldn't hate her, but I'm going to anyways. I went to may room and did what seems like I have been doing a lot lately. I cried. I must have fell a sleep cause I woke up to feel someone stroking my hair. I looked up about ready to attack. Once I saw who it was a relaxed,  
but thought how did he get in?

And stop! I'll leave it at that and leave you to review, Please!


	6. Chapter 6

**I love the reviews and would love ideas! I'm also working on two other stories!**  
**Turned and What If, but What if isn't that lond cause I'm manly wor on Turned and Turned away, but if you read and think I should keep going on either of them tell me what you think.**

* * *

**"How did you get in?" I ask "Well Little Dhampir, First I when I was younger I got a spy kit and was good at it and braking in. Oh and you left your door unlocked." He said with a smirk. The whole spy kit thing is weird. Never thought of Adrian as a spy. In black clother and all that.**  
**Kinda hot. Wait no Rose you can not be falling for Adrian Ivashiko**_(AN/idk how to spell it and am too lazy, but it is Adrian's last name)_** I scolded myself.**  
**"Ok then why are you here?" I asked.**  
**Then he turned serious, "I wanted to see if you are ok. You looked freaked when you saw Tasha. When I came by your room you didn't answer, so I came in. I saw you were asleep and was going to leave, but I notice you were crying. I wanted to say so when you wake up I want to be sure you are ok. Are you?" Wow he was so serious he was scaring me. What happened to the Adrian that was perverted. Did her change? That fast too? But I guess I changed fast too. I never cried this much and not over a boy either, but Dimitri isn't some teenaged boy. He is older than that. He needes someone that isn't just a teenaged girl. Maybe he knew that already. Maybe that is why he left. Whe he turned away from me.**  
**The thought made tears in my eyes. Adrian noticed and hugged me close to him. Telling me things to make me feel better and to my surprise it help. A little.**  
**After I calmed my crying down I looked up at Adrian. He looked sad.**  
**" Adrian I'm sorry." I said quietly "Why?" He seemed confused that I said I'm sorry. Honestly I don't know why.**  
**Maybe because he is here seeing me like this or because I still love Dimitri when he clearly doesn't love me and Adrian says he does. Does he?**  
**I don't know what to say so I tell him the true.**  
**"I don't know, because you are here seeing me like this. You are still here watching me cry over someone I love that doesn't love me when you do love me." I admitted honestly to him.**  
**"Oh Little Dhampir, you shouldn't be sorry. All those things you said I choose to do."**  
**"Why?" I asked. I don't know why, but I had to ask.**  
**"Cause I care.' He replied simpley. I smiled at him and he smiled back. When I hugged him he hugged me tighter. I smiled in his chest. Which is ton and nice if I may say. I fall to sleep after what seemed like minutes.**

**(Rose's dream)**

**I look around not know where I am really. I see to people the look happy, but in the man's eyes I see regret. I see the girls stomach. She prego. The man and girl have both their hands on the girls somsch rubbing it lovingly, but as I get closer I see that the girl is Tasha and the man is... NO, no I think as I relize the man as Dimitri. They don't see me,**  
**but I see them. Gosh I feel like a stoker. Them I think Dimitri sees me cause he mumbles Roze. I don't know how I heard cause I know Tasha din't here. Once he says that the regret in his eyes become more clear. Them he starts to walk my way. I my breathing picks up, but then I get this feeling that I shouldn't be there. I start to bac away and I don't know why. Maybe I'm just hurt. I'm hiding behind a tree when I hear a cry. I peek and see a beautiful baby girl. She is so cute, but then I notice her eyes they are not like Tasha's or Dimitri's. They are red!**  
**(end of dream)**

**I wake up to Adrian shaking me.**  
**"Rose Rose wake up." I hear.**  
**"What?"**  
**"Are you OK? You started breathe fast and you were whistpering no a lot." Adrian says. Worry is clearly on his face. I was about to say I'm fine, but then the dream came bac to mind. The baby's eyes were red!**  
**"They were red." I sob in Adrian chest.**  
**"What were?" After I don't reply he said, "Do you want to talk about it? You don't have to."**  
**"I don't want to. Maybe later." I decide I'm doen cryind for now and I'm hun-**  
**gry. My thoughts are proved when my somach starts to grumble. Adrian looks at me and we start to laugh "Come on you sound hungry. Let's go to diner. If you want." "Yeah come on. I'm staving." I see him roll him eyes, but follows me out the door and to the cafeteria.**  
**Once I walked in the smell of the food started to callto me. I headed to it and Adrian got something to. We were headed back to the table. I sat in a seat next to Eddie and acrossed form Lissa. Adrian sat next to me and for some reason Lissa smiled at that. She doesn't thin what iI think she is think. I hope, but again my thoughts were proven.**  
**"So what have you guys been doing?" Lissa tried to act normal, but through the bond I could tell she was going nuts wondering.**  
**"More like where have you guys been doing it?" Christan asked. Then I got it he just ased where we have been haveing sex! What do they thin..**  
**"What?" I asked, getting pissed off by his smart-ass question "You know what." Was all he said "No I don't know cause if asking what I think you are asking we haven't cause 1) We are not together and 2) If we were we are not you and Lissa. But if we were you guys the answer to your question is the attic." I said with I smirk. The first to understand was Adrian. Then he start busting laughing everyone seemed to catch on and laughed.**  
**Well Lissa blushed like crazy because I just told where they like to do it and implied the do it a lot. "Rose!" Lissa also said embarrhassed. I laughed harder Once we all stoped laughing we finished eating we decided to hang out at Adrian's since he has the biggest place and he has rock band. I love rock band. The only one that knows I'm awesome at it is Lissa. Well everyone else is in for a surprise. **

* * *

I decided to throw in something for fun, which will be in next chapter. I need ideas for next chapter and future ones so if you have any then please review or PM me!


	7. Chapter 7

**Read and review!:) This chapter is a kind of doesn't have a point. I wrote it for fun, but I love the end of it! **

* * *

**We as in Eddie, Lissa, Christan, Adrian, and I are in Adrian's room. Mia is also back so she came too. She is back for the upcoming dance. I guess the dance it a big deal.**

**Christan and Eddie are helping Adrian set up rock-band cause they are the 'experts'. Yup they are such 'experts' that it takes 3 to set it up and they have been working on it for almost 15 minutes!**

**After what feels like forever the drums, guitar, bass, and microphone are set up we decided who sits out cause there are 6 of us and 4 things to play. Lissa says she'll sit out first. Mia does too. Well so does Eddie cause know one whats to sing. He knows I'm good too. He just doesn't know how good.**

**So I'm on drums, Adrian is on guitar, and Christan is on bass. Lissa, Eddie, and Mia pick 'wanted dead or alive' for us to do first.**

**After the song is done we see who wins with the highest score. Guess who. Me!**

**"Wow Rose!" Mia said clearly surprised.**

**" Yeah Little Dhampir!"**

**"You could have told us!" Christan said.**

**"What fun would that be? Right Lissa" I said starting to laugh cause Fire Boy looked a little pissed then when I said Lissa letting him know that she knew, well he went from pissed to pissed and shock.**

**"You knew?" He ask. Lissa couldn't answer cause she was laughing. So she just shook her head. Which means 'yes'**

**"Alright let's keep playing." I said after we stop laugh and Fire Boy quit pout****ing. Well he still is a little pouting, but I'll agnore that.**

**"Yeah so we can take Little Dhmpir's little ass down." Adrian said **

**"Yeah..wait little?" I ask **

**"Sure." He said with a shrug**

**"Well, quit looking" I said trying to be mad, but over the last few days it is getting harder to be mad at him.**

**"You know you like me looking."**

**"Ugh yeah right.." I was about to say more when I was cut off by Lissa.**

**"OK OK stop flirting. Who is sitting out now?" She asked. Wait flirting? What are we, 7?**

**"Adrian and Christan." I said**

**"Why? What about you?" asked Christan**

**"I'm singing."**

**They looked at me in shock. Excepted for Lissa.**

**"What?" I asked. What are they shocked about?**  
**"You can sing?" Christan asked not doing anything to hold back his laughs. Jackass!**

**"Yeah." Lissa and I said at the same time. So we started again with Lissa on the , Mia on the bass, and Eddia on the drums. They were shocked to see that I was a really good singer.**

**So that is how the night went. After we watched a movie. I ended up falling asleep in the middle of it.**

**I woke up and everyone else was asleep. Lissa was asleep on the couch in Chrisain's arms. Eddie was on the love seat and Mia was too with her head on Eddie shoulder. I saw Adrian in his bed in his room. He looked cute. Again I'm thinking this about Adrian, but I couldn't resist what I was about to do.**

**I got out of the chair I was in and made my way over to Adrian's room and climbed into bed next to him. I snuggled into him and he put his arm around my waist pulling me closer. I felt safe. Before I fell a sleep I thought I heard,**  
**" Love you Little Dhampir"**

* * *

**tell me what you think. Opened for any ideas. **


	8. Chapter 8

**read and review!**

* * *

I wake up with someone's arm around my waist. I look to see the arm belongs to Adrian and I'm in Adrian's room. What! Then I remember last night. A smile came to my face thinking about is. I kicked ass on rock-band!

Next to me I feel Adrian satrt to move. When he opens his eyes a smile is on his face.

"Good morning Littlle Dhamor, not that I'm complaining, but what are you doing in my bed?" He asked with a smile.

"The chair wasn't comfortable and I guess it looked better in here." I said.  
Oh god I could fell my cheeks burn.

I here him laugh. Laugh? He thinks it is funny that I'm embarrassed?

"Don't worry. I'm glade you joined me. Wait you didn't try anythink did you?"  
He asked laughing slightly.

" Oh you wish." I said not feeling that embarrassed. Then the door opens and in comes Lissa and a smirking Christan.

"Now little Roseie, what are you doing? You know you should ask permission before you come in and play with Adrian.." Christan said with a smirk trying, but failing to keep from laughing. What a dumass.

" Christan, stop. Rose we have to go get ready." Lissa said "Get ready for what?" I asked

"To go shopping duh! We have to our dress and other stuff for tha dance and Tasha's party." Oh yeah I almost forgot. I wish I did forget.

"Right well who is coming?"

"You, me, Adrian, Christan, Eddie, and Mia." Lissa answered.  
So with that we left to get dress and left the guys to do the same. We are going to meet up with them. On the way there Lissa started her questions that I knew would come.

" So.. what with you and Adrian?" I knew she is dying to know.

"I don't really know." I answered honestly, I don't.

"Well Adrian likes you, duh. SO the question is do you like him?"  
Do I like him? Yes I do. He was and is there for me, but am I ready to fully open up with him?  
"Lissa, I think I do, but I don't know what to do."

"You should tell him. Come on Rose tell him!"

"It isn't that easy I don't know if I'm ready."

"Why wouldn't you. Mason would want you to be happy." Lissa doesn't know about Dimitri. She thinks that Mason and I were together when we really weren't. She thinks Mason is the reason why I won't date when really it is because of Dimitri. Right now I hate him for what he diid so why am I letting him be the reason why I won't date?  
I am happy with Adrian too.

"I think you are right I will tell him. Later." I said and went into my room.  
I heard Lissa sigh.  
We got ready to go and headed to meet everyone. One I stoped I couldn't beleave who was there. What the hell are they doing here? What the hell is _he _doing her?

" I'm sorry." Adrian whispered.

"Thanks. Let's go." I said getting in the back of the car. Adrian sat next to me.

"Are you sure?" He ask. quiet enough so only I can here.

"I'm sure. I'm not going to let him bother me." Adrian just gave me a sad smile.  
I was a little tired, so I lied my head on Adrian's shoulder. His smile was the last thing I saw before I fell asleep.

I was on a beach watching the waves. I knew Adrian was going to come, so I waited. It didn't bother me that he was here like it used to. I was actually happy. I took the time to look at what I'm wearing. I'm in a black swim suit. My strings that keep my top on are a hot pink color. I had jean shorts on that covered my bottoms.

"Hello Little Dhampir." Adrian said, sitting next to me. I couldn't hep, but to notice his chest and abs. He has a sex pack. Wow!

"Like what you see?" He ask cockly.

"Yeah I guess, but I seen better."

" You say that, but really no ones can compare to mine." In a way he was right.

" You say that." I said mocking what he just told me.

"Whatever. Anyways let's go for a swim." He suggested.

"Ok." I know Adrian is trying to make me feel better.  
I took off my shorts and was about to run in when I'm being pulled off my feet and over Adrian shoulder. He started running and then he throws me in. Even though I protested,  
and screamed. After coming up I couldn't help, but laugh.

After awhile I felt myselfwaking up. I woke up to someone shakeing me.

* * *

**please review! Also I'm so sorry! I won't be able to update for about 2 weeks. I;m going camping with my family! But I'll update as soon as I can!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I know it has been awhile and this is short, but please read and review. I don't know when I can update cause soccor starting soon. I'll try my best!**

* * *

**Lissa and I ran to a store that had a bunch of clothes. We look for what seemed like forever.**  
**Finally Lissa found a dress that was green and floor length. It was strapless and went great with her eyes. The top part sparkled.**  
**She tried it on, but said no one can see it until the dance.**

**Mine on the other hand wasn't as easy. Finally after 3 more stores Adrian found me what looked to be the perfect one. Wow Adrian being the one to find it. Go figure.**  
**The dress was beautiful. It was blood red that went to the floor. It was thin straped and the neck was v shaped. Adrian said he liked it cause the split on the right went up to my mid thigh. Of course. I thought rolling my eyes.**

**I tried it on and I knew I was going to get this. After that we went to get shoes. Lissa got a pair of silver heels and I got black. Both steel toe. Both went great with our dresses.**

**She also got a pair of silver earrings with green stones in them. They were beautiful.**  
**I got ones similar, but red instead of green. I thought a neckless, but Lissa said she had one that would go great with them already.**

**Once we got our stuff the guys got there tux. I'm so not good at mens closes, but they said since we didn't show them we can't see theirs. Babies.**

**After we were done we went to the food court then headed back. The way back was uneventful.**

**I think I fell asleep cause when I opened my eyes I was in my room. Weird. I rolled over to see a note.**

**Dear Rose,**

**You feel asleep so I brought you to your room.**  
**I would of took you to my room, but the guardians are like hawks.**  
**Anyways no worries I just took your shoes and jacket off.**

**X O Adrian**

**Ps. I don't mean the comment about bringing you to my room in a perved way. I just thought it would be nice to have you in bed and wake up to you.**

**PSS. Didn't mean that in a perved way either.**

**Is perved even a word? Adrian it such a doof sometimes. At that thought I smiled and fell back too sleep.**

**I was in a garden, but not just any garden. I smile remembering the first time he brought me here. Well in my dreams atleast.**

**" Well hello My Little Dhampir.' I turned around to see Adrian.**

**" Perved huh?" I asked make fun of him. Also trying, b ut fail sadly to raise an eyebrow. Then he raises his. Cn everyone do that, but me?**

**We laughed and talked and joked. Wow when did Adrian and I able to get along so well? I other words when did I be able to stand Adrian and not wanting to hurt him in more ways than one. As I was thinkikng a was being shaken awake. The last thing I saw was Adrian with concern in his eyes.**

**I open my eyes to see how was shaken me awake. Instead of seeing Adrians conered soft, but bright green eyes I see soft brown ones.**

* * *

**Review and ideas!**


	10. Chapter 10

I went back and read the chapters to this story and thought ' damn these are short' so I did my best to make this one longer.

* * *

**I woke up to the soft brown eyes I loved. Love. Yes love. I still love him. Why? I have no idea. I love him, but yet I hate him right now! A part of me was happy that he was here. That I was able to wake up to his soft brown eyes like I've always wanted. The other part of me was sad. Thinkink I woke up to the wrong color eyes. I wanted to wake up to electric green eyes. Gid I'm so confused. Not just the eyes, but why is Dimitri here?**

**"Umm." Was all I got out.**

**"Rose I came here. You don't have to talk. I will." He said with a sigh, but didn't say anything. After a few munutes I couldn't take it. I was about to say something, but he finally did.**

**" Rose I wanted to say sorry." He what? Why now?**

**"Why now?" I said speaking my thoughts.**

**"Well since I'm going to be back and we are going to be training again I don't want it to be akward. And mostly because seeing you the guilt becomes worse." He said with a heavy sigh.**

**" Well..." I really didn't know what to say**

**"Rose you don't have to say anything. I just want things to be better."**

**"OK." Was all I said. That is all I could say . I was shocked. What he said next shocked me the most.**

**" Rose I also need your help I think Tasha is pregnant."**

**Yup so shock. I think I'm paralyzed.**  
**I don't know what to say. Or how to feel. The man I loved and maybe even still does comes to me and needs my help because he thinks his girl friend or whatever Tasha is to him is pregnant. Then I let a shudder escape. My dream came to mind. Red eyes.**

**" Rose I shouldn't have come I'm sorry." And with that he left. I couldn't stop him. I didn't know what to do. Finally what felt like forever I let a tear escape.**

**Once the tear went down my cheek a bunch started to come. They wouldn't stop. I still didn't know how to reacted so I just watch the silent tears run down my cheekes.**

**I sat there in the silence until I heard a soft knock. I didn't move to get it. I thought the person would leave, but they can in. Before I knew what was happening I was being scooped up in their lap. Their arms wraped around me I know that smell.**

**Then realality hit me. Hard.**  
**Tasha is pregnant and Dimitri is the father. With that thought I let a sob escape my lips.**  
**A sob I was trying to fight not to come out. The sob that led to many more.**

**"Shh.. it's ok. It ok Little Dhampir." Adrian said. He said that over and over and other words that are ment to help and thet did help. Adrian helped again. Then I sighed.**

**The tears stoped and I relaxed. So did Adrian.**

**"Thank you." I mumber into his chest.**

**"Anytime. And anytime you want to talk I here." He said. Now that I thoguht of it I do want to talk. To anybody and I felt he would be the best and easiest to talk to.**

**" Dimitri came by." I felt Adrian tense. I ignored it and went on.**

**"He said he was sorry." I stoped. Haceing trouble going on.**

**"That is good. I know there is more, but if you don't want to say any more you don't have to." He is so sweet. I know he wants to know and I know he is trting to help.**  
**Him being here just help. He was helped with a lot so I go on.**

**I take a deep breathe, " He also said Tasha may be pregnant." He looked shocked.**  
**I then jumped into my dream. About the baby girl. Dimirtris little girl with red eyes.**  
**Silent tears fell through the story, but wasn't that bad.**

**After that Adrian held me. Tell me things like Dimitri is an ass and it will be alright.**  
**I felt so content until my stomach grumbled.**

**" Come. It seems my Little Dhampir can use some food." He said with the rare smile that I been seeing lately. A tingley runs through me when is said'my' little dhampir.**  
**With that we got up and went to get food. After I changed into some skinnies and a red short sleeved shirt and my checkered converse. I grabed a jacket on the way out.**

**When we got in Adrian had to go to the feeders and I got some waffles, toast,**  
**and orange juice. I went to the usually table. Lissa looked like she was about to explored from excitment.**

**"Ok, what?" I said as I sat down.**

**"Tasha's haveing a baby." She said. I intently lost my appitite.**

**"Really?" I asked not caring.**  
**Then Adrian joined us.**  
**He saw my face and knew something was wrong. I thought I was hiding my emotins well cause no one noticed, well except for Adrian.**

**" Tasha is pregnant! She told us earlier. The Christmas party is going to be tomorrow instead of later!" She yell happily. I smile. For Lissa.**

**" So are we all going?" Adrian asked**

**"Well duh we are." Lissa said, but of course Christan butted in.**

**" Lissa means duh we are, but you don't have to." He was mostly implying that he doesn't want Adrian to go. Well to bad I need Adrian to go since Dimitri is going to be there. I don't know why, but I feel he will be able to make me fell better and not brake down Which is word cause I have been brakeing down a lot lately and mostly in front of him.**

**Anyways I feel like I need him and if I don't go Lissa will wonder why. I'm not going to say that, but I'm going to say something cause I feel the need to piss him off.**

**"So it settled we are going. And when I say we I mean as in all. Duh! Right Fires Boy?" I say smirking**

**"Duh, Rosie. But we are celebrating something that we are happy about so leave the bitchiness at your dorm." Wow thats the best hes got?**

**"Really thats all? Well sorry, but I can't cause the bitchiness and I are a packaged deal. I go then it goes."**

**"Well then I have an idea for us all! Don't go" That is a good idea.**

**" Yeah well you can stick your idea up your a.." I couldn't finish cause Lissa**

**"Rose!" She yelled. At the same time I heard another person shout my name.**

**I turneed to see my mom. Wait, my MOM!**

**Everyone's faces mirrored mine. Shock.**

**"Yes?" I asked once she reached out table.**

**"Come with me."**

**" Why?"**

**"Just come on. We want you to meet someone." We?**

**" We?"**

**"Yes. Now if you guys will excuss us Rose come on." She tries to keep her voice guared, but I could tell she was tired. So I got up and followed her. I couldn't help, but notice her eyes when we got out in the hall. Her eyes were no longer guarded as well as before.**  
**I saw anger. Anger, sadness, regret, and worry? All of them. If that is possible. I only can think two things. Why? Also FML!**

* * *

WOW! Didn't see that one comeing. Dimitri and Tasha may be haveing a baby and what about Rose's dream? Tell me what you think and review or PM me.

Need ideas!

so press the green button and review


	11. Chapter 11

it has been awhile. sorry, but review and this may be shorter than the last one, but I knew I had to upload another chapter so the next will be longer!

* * *

As I went in there was a lot og guardians and some morois. Two people caught my eye. Both morois. One a elderly woman and a older man in his last 30s maybe early 40s.

The woman I reconized. She had grey hair almost white. She was dressed elegant and the crown on her head told me I was righ. She is the queen. Queen Tatiana. Or like I like to call her Queen Bitch. She totally embarrassed Lissa by basicly saying she is a disgrace.

The man I never seen, but look familiar. His skin and eye color did at least.  
He looked foreign.

" Rose this is queen Tatiana and Ibrahim Mazur."

" Hi?" I said, but came out as a question.

" Please have a seat Roseamaire." Queen said. God I hate when people call me that I think she knew it cause she smirked.

" It is nice to met you Roseamarie. I must being going, but I'm going to be around for a few days and I would like to talk to you." With that he left. I also noticed the glares Ibrahim was getting from my mom. I guess I'm not the only one that gets that. With that though I smile. My mom notice and gave my 'this look' and put her guardian mask on.

She left when Queen Bitch told her to.

" Miss. Hathaway I heard you killed 2 stragios."

"Yes your majesty."

" Well nice job." I was about to say thank you, but she went on

"But that is not why I'm here. I am here to tell you stay away from my nephew."

Her nephew? She doesn't mean who I think she means. I hope.

" I know there is something going on with you and Adrian and I want it to end."

" Adrian and I are just friends." When I said that I knew I was lying. I like Adrian more than a friend, but not like like. If that makes sense. I know it does, but I can't tell if there is more even though I know there can't be more.

" Don't lie to me. I heard what has been going on and I want to tell you it will not go on." I was pissed off at what she was saying, but what pissed me off more is she kept going on.

" It is doesn't I know you have your hopes set on getting Lissa, but I do have power to choose that. Your choice to keep seeing Adrian is you choice, but it will effect your, Lissa's,  
and Adrian's future. Lissa and Adrian are going to be King and Queen, together."

Together? Hell no! Lissa is with Christan. I must have said it out loud cause she said,

" The Ozera boy is a disgrace. Hims and his family. He will be gone soon."  
I was about to say something, but she dismissed me.

Thank god or I think I may have went to jail if she went on.

" Rose don't do anything stupid." My mom said when I got out and then walked away. I must have looked pissed cause some people looked at me in the hall with scaried looks.  
Good they know me so well.

I just don't know what to do. I can't tell Lissa, Christan, Adrian, or anybody.  
I needed to get my thoughts together. So I went to my room and got on some shorts and a tee shirt and nikis.

I went to the gym and went straight to the punching bag. I put my ipod on shuffle and turned it up betting the bag with all my might I let my anger out, but knew I didn't solve anything. I knew I HAD to get them in order so with most of my anger out I went to the track and ran.

* * *

review! next chapter will be up in a few days or less. Hopefully less. next chapter will be longer


	12. Chapter 12

I know it has been so long, but the internet SUCKS! I am gonna try hard to upload, but it has been hard. Also make them longer! SO review!

* * *

Have you ever had a feeling like you are asleep, but you are awake. Like you are out of it, but you are not. Of that make sense. Like you are here, but then quickly in a flash you are gone. Everything gone. That is how I feel. Here I am running, but can't feel my legs. I am out here to get air think, but mind never change. I am still very confused.

While I am out of it I manage to run in to someone. I go to catch myself and the person, but it is too late. We fall to the ground, me on top. I look down to see none other than Adrian.

" Wow little dhampir. I see you talk to your mom. Feeling violient?" He ask suggestively. I try to hold back a smile, but feel it slip. He is caring for mr, but still manages to be.. well Adrian.

I sigh and get up while helping him get up too.

" So how did it go?" He asked while I headed back in to the gym to change and him following me behind. I go into the girls locker room. Him still following. I don't want to answer is question so I try to change the subject.

" You are not supposted to be in here. Ladies room Adrian." I said in a duh tone.

" You are not going to be able to change the subject that easily.'

" Fine. It was horible. Can we talk about it later?" I asked. I really don't want to talk about it at all, but if I have to it will so be later.

" Fine." He said with a sigh of his own.

" So really why are you in here? I need to change." I have clean close from before in a locker I use most of the time. It is about dinner time and I don't feel like go to my dorm.

" I followed you in here to ask you how it all went, but now I know I guess you want me to leave, but if you don't." I cut him off.

" Go." Was all I said before I turned around. I couldn't let him see the smile that was comeing on my face. Even thought I wish it wouldn't.

I heard his walk out and I quickly showered. I changed and walked out to see Adrian waiting for me by the ladies locker room door.

" You didn't to wait for me. I could have met up with you and the others at dinner." I said. Part of me was glad he waiting. The same part wanted him to wait just to be next to him. That same part scared the shit out of me.

" I know but I wanted to." He said takeing my hand and pulling to the dinner hall. I drab some food and went to the table. I sat next to Adrian and and Eddie.

" Hey, Rose." Said Eddie.

"Hey Ed." I said. Useing the nickname I use to call him when we were younger or when we would kid around. I miss those days. Just thinking of it made me smile.

" So what did your mom want?" Asked Lissa. I didn't want to answer. Adrian saw that and cut in.

" So I was thinking about ummm how about we all umm watch a movie to night in my room.' He said tryinh to think of something on the spot. Bless him.

" Yes!" Lissa said excitedly. I guess the question was gone out of her mind. Thank gosh.

" What are we going to watch." Eddie asked.

" We can decide that later." I said. After that we just talked about only god know what. Before I knew it I was in my room getting ready. I showered, then got dressed. I put on light blue softed suit pants and I white tank. I threw on a darker blue vip up jacket and put on my blue and black DC. I grabed a bag and put in, my soft fuzzy black slippers. They are my favotie. I my favorite black with white dots pillow since I didin't know how long we would be there. I grab a few other things I my need and head out. Leaving my hair down.

As I walk there I feel better. A little. I don't feel so out of it. I feel better than I have in a while. I wish things could be different, but I know they can't. I have to make the best of things. No matter how hard it will be. All I can so is try. Take it one step at a time. I tell myseif that over and over in my head. I just hope I can do that.

I got to Adrian's room in just a few minutes. Everyone was already there. In cluding Mia. I am so happy she decided to come back for a few weeks. I walk in and set my stuff.

" So what are we watching?"

" I know twighlight!" Lissa says. All the guys groan.

" Why not?' SHe asks pouting.

" Because Lissa you watch it all the time. Beside if we watch any of them it will be mew moon. Cause there is a lot of Jacob and we all know he is fricken smexy."  
( AN/ LOL! my friend says that all the time. Now she got me saying it!) I joke with her. She like them both, but not me. She read the books I haven't. I just watch the movies because Jacob's abs are like eye candy.

" Rose you haven't even read the books."Lissa said.

" I don't have to read them to know Jacob is so hott and his abs are." But I was cut off

" OK so no twighlight and NO new moon." Adrian says. Hateing the whole subjects.

" OK then what do we watch."

" The hangover I here that is funny." Mia says.

' Yeah then we can watch what Happens in Vegas." Eddie says. I here they are both funny.

So we watch them. Lissa and Christan on the love seat, Eddie and Mia on the couch. Mia has her feet on Eddi's lap. So cute. Lastly Adrian is in the chair and where does that leave me? In the chair too, on his lap. Not that I'm complaining. I thought it would be weird but after it was actually nice.

So we watch the movies. What Happens in Vegas we watched last. They were both funny. Really funny. I like What Happens in Vegas the most. WHy? Becaus even Ashtin Cutcherer is older he is kind of hot.

" So what did you think?" Lissa asked

It was good." Christan said. Everyone agreed.

" So is Ashtin Cutcher." I said while getting up to stretch. We all laugh. Then I feel something hit me in the back to see a pillow by the back of my feet and a smirking Adrian. Oh it is on!

* * *

review, review, review!


	13. Chapter 13

i know it has been awhile im trying to get my chapter caught up with my stories. SOO SORRY for how long its been. I just got a new laptop so i can get the update quicker! and im sorry for any grammer or spelling mistakes!

* * *

ROSE'S POV

I grabbed a pillow and flung it at Adrian. With a smirk from me it hit him right in the face.

" Awww. Little Dhampir, not the face." He said with fake sadness voice. It was actually cute. Focus Rose! I said to myself and manage to dodge the pillow he throw back at me. Instead of hitting me it hit Christan in the back of the head. My smirk only grow bigger.

" Pillow fit!" Yelled and everyone was throwing pillows. We were all laughing and having a great time. It really got my mind off of things. We dont know who was hititng who and what pillows where going where, but we didn't care. There was pillows flying everywheres. I'm surprised we didn't hit anything or break anything. It seemed like today has been so long and hard and then tonight has been fun. Almost easy, even.. But then again, when has anything come easy in life?

We didn't stopped til almost 3am( AN/ human. IDK what it would be for them lol)

Thats only because Lissa got tired. I don' t blame her. I'm quite tired too. With everything that happened about it all made me even more tired. Along with the wave of emotions that started to hit. UGH! I think I may need air ,first.

While everyone made and found where they were going to sleep I decided to excuse myself.

" I'll be back in a few. I need some air." What a lame excuse, but was really the truth.

" Are you ok?" Lissa asked with concern.

No I wanted to say, " Yeahh Lissa I'm fine. i'll be back in a few. Don't worry." Through the bond I could tell she was still worried, but relaxed some in want I said.

" You want company?" Adrian asked. How can I say no. I wanted to say yes, but knew it wasn't the best idea.

" I'm good, but thanks. I said trying to smile. He knew it was forced and so was his.

I quickly walked out. What Queen Bitch said came back. I'm gonna have to try not to get too close to Adrian. I don't know what I'm starting to feel for him or about him, but if it goes on, someone may get hurt. And all have had too much hurt so far. No one needs any of it.

" Isn't a little cold with out a coat?" I heard a voice I've grown used to.

" Not really. " I said shivers running through me. He laughed softly. I looked down oo see I'm only in blue pj bottoms and a white tank top. In the middle of March. Here it is still slightly cold. Cold to be in a tank top.

" No need to laugh at me." I told Dimitri. Its not funny. I'm not funny. Expecial when I'm freezing. And him with his warm jacket. I remember when he put it over me the day we went shopping. I smiled. Yup, definitely warm.

" Ok OK, so why are you out here. It's late. You should be asleep." He said sounding much older. Older than me. which he is, but not by much. Not that it matters anymore.

" Just walking. Thinking. But what are you doing out here?"

" Guard duty." Was all he said and all I did was nod. It was silent for awhile then there was a question I had to ask. It was still probably a danger topic, but I had to ask, and had to know.

" So how Tasha?" There was silence. I didn't think he was going to answer. When he did, breaking the silence between us, I nearly jumped in surprise.

" Fine. Bigger atleast. Mood swings, but over all fine." I just nodded. Not knowing what to say or why I asked I guess I just had to.

" What about Adrian?"

" WHat?" WHy would he ask?

" You know you guys have been closer and the Queen is here." How did he know?

" Ohh fine. How did you she was here."

" Mos people would know." Was all he said. Seems like he wanted to say more but stopped. I hate when people do that. I hate a lot of things people do, but that is one of...

I stopped mind rambling when we heard foot steps.

" Get behind the tree." Was all he said before he went to meet the person half way. I ran for the tree.

Listening I heard..

" Guardian Belvok, we figure you and some other guardians will be witnesses to testify." Alberta said. Testify for what? What did they see?

" OK." was all he said and nodded. Like he was trying to find the quickest way possible to end the conversation.

" Good and remember don't say a word to anyone. The Queen would like it to be kept quiet for Victor's trial" And then she left. Victory Dashvok ( AN/ SPELLING?) is getting a trial!

Right when I knew she was gone I jumped out.

" He is getting a freaking trial!" I yelled. Not giving a shit who heard.

" Not my place to talk about it."

" Do Lissa and I get to go. I mean he did kidknap her and and I felt it. We know what really was happening. We should be there!" If that bastard gets out of jail I may get thrown in for murder.

" No you guys can't."

" We have to." Now he just looked tired.

' Rose I don't have the power to choose. Now its late my shift is almost over. It been a long day. We can talk tomorrow or later when most people are up. Now go inside and rest.

With a sigh I went started my way to the door. I stopped when he was out of site. Not because I was plannig something, but because of what I saw.

He was just standing there. Pale white. In the same clothes I last saw him in. With a sad look on his face. The more I look the more pain I felt. Physically and mentally. My head was pounding and my heart rate speed up. I felt a lump in a throat, but pushed it back. It like all my nightmares I've been having since that day in Spoksene. There he was. Spanding before me, in the distance. Until he was so far back I couldn't see. Like he was faded. Finally when I couldn't see him anymore. Reality hit me. Hard.

There I had just saw Mason.

* * *

I tried my best to make it longer. I know it has been so long, but I;'m getting into the story. Along with my other stories so checked them oout too. and I know this has some Shadow Kiss spoilers, but it's different.

review review review review tell me what you think again sorry if there are any spelling or grammer mistakes REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	14. Chapter 14

IT'S BEEN SOOOO LONG! I'M A HORRIBLE PERSON! I'M SORRY BUT I HAVE A CASE OF THE WRITERS BLOCK. IT SUCKS! I'M GOING TO TRY MY BEST!:P

* * *

Rose's POV

I sprited back to Adrian's room. I'm not going to tell anyone I decided once I was outside his door. They'll probably think I'm crazy.

" Awww, Rose? What are you doing?" I jumped looking up at a confused Adrian.

" Oh, nothing. I was about to go in."

" Ok, but you have been standing there for awhile." Great now he probably already thinks I;m crazy. Ignoring his last comment I walked passed him into the room.

" Rose where have you been?" Asked Lissa worried.

" Just out for a walk." I said back, trying to ease her worries. I didn't know that I was tired until I let out a loud yawn.

" Looks like it's passed someone bed time, Little Dhampire." Adrian said with a smirk.

I was too tired to fight so I just nodded.

We ened up sleeping where we did last time we were here. I couldn't decide if that was a good thing or not.

I woke up in oddly familiar arms.

I turned over ot see Adrian's arm around me. I smiled. I know I shouldn't, but I liked the safe feeling being with Adrian gives me.

" Are you done?" And for the second time Adrian made me jump out of my thoughts.

" Good morning, " Was my genius responce.

" Yes it is."

" You know if we keep waking up like this people my start to get ideas." I said teasingly.

" I don't mind." His tone serious. His gaze intense. It made me feel like he could see right through me.

" Yah, but other people might." I could barely think straight. My thoughts were hazey. All I could foucus on was his emeral green eyes.

He smiled at me throu his intense gaze and I found myself doing the same thing back.

" Can I ask you something?" Adrian finally said.

"You just did." I smirked.

" Haha, but really. Rose with you go to the dance with me?" He called me Rose. Thats weird. It gave me a weird feeling I was unsure of.

" Adrian... I don't think that would be a good idea." I said thinking of Queen Bitch's treat.

" Forget with everyone would think. Don't worry. Rose I like you. A lot and" I could tell he was nervous so I cut him off. I don't know what made me do it. Maybe it was the way he looked at me. Or the way he looked so cute. Or how he makes me feel sometimes, but at the time I wasn't really thinking about much. I just leaned over and kissed him.

My mind was racing. I just kissed Adrian and he was kissing me back.

I know I should stop, but I didn't want to. I liked kissing him. It made me forget, even if it was just for alittle while.

After what felt like hours, but really only minutes ,we broke the kiss.

Both breathing heavy.

" Is that a yes?" He asked. Even with his uneven breathing he managed a smirk.

I couldn't help but close the distense between us again.

Breaking away and outting our forheads together, " Does that answere your questiong?"

* * *

OK SO IF YOU HAVEN;T REALISED ITS AN AXR PAIRING. I KNOW SOME PEOPLE WANTED ROSE AND DIMITRI BUT THIS ONE ISN'T ONE OF THOSE STORIES. I HAVE A GOOD IDEA FOR A ROSE AND DIMITRI STORY BUT I'M NOT GOING TO POST IT UNTIL I FINISH ONE OF MY OTHER STORIES! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE PAIR THEN DON'T READ IT, BUT CHECK OUT SOME OF MY OTHER STORIES! REVIEW!

REVIEW

REVEIW

REVIEW!


	15. Chapter 15

I know I'm a terible person and I real need to upload more. I'm not very good at it so I'm sooo sorry! I'm also having trouble uploading regularly on wattpad so all my stories take awhile for me to upload. So to everyone that still reads my stories, THANK YOU!

ALSO I FIXED SOME SPELLING ERRORS IN SOME CHAPTERS SO I AM GOING TO GO THROUGH THE CHAPTER AND FIX SOME ERRORS I FIND! AGAIN THANK YOU FOR STICKING TO THE STORY!

So I don't own any of the charactors:( they all belong to Rchelle Meads

* * *

Rose's POV

It beena week since Dimitri came back. Four days since he told me Tasha's pregnant. Three days since the meeting with Queen Bitch herself. Two days since I heard about Victor's trial, saw 'Mason', and have kissed Adrian.

If you would has told me all this a week ago I would have probably laughed in your face then punch you in it. Now I'm just confused. My emotions are a mess and I don't know what to do. I don't know who to tell because anyone I tell will think I'm crazy and suggest I see a shrink. Theither of them sound too pleasant.

I manage to avoide Adrian, Dimitri, and everyone else for that matter. I've kept myself in my room or the gym. Only coming out for food, which I never stayed long in the cafiteria to talk long. Lisa is concered, but I can't face her yet. I'm not sure how to tell her about the trial. I know she has a right to go. If there is anyway of him getting about she will be crushed. And theres no way I'm going to let that happen. SO I have to think of away to get us there within this week. In order to do that I'm going to need more information on it and I'm afraid the only person I'm going to get that from in Guardian Belikov.

Tying my hair in a pony tail, slipping on shoes, and a jacket I made my way to the one place I knew he would be.

I quietly pulled the gym doors open. Peeking my head I knew I was right. There he was at one of the punch dummies.

Its no surprie he heard the door open and he turned around. I don't think I'll ever get over his looks.

"Roz, um, Rose. What are you doing here at this time?" He asked surprise in his voice.

" I need your help." I said

" Oh no. Rose, what did you do?" I did not like the way he asked that. Like he excepted that I did something wrong. It pissed me off.

" Look, I didn't do anything. It actually about a certain trial."

" I see. Follow me." I wasn't sue what it was about or what to do so I just did as he said.

He lead me to an office. I gave him a question look.

" I have an office now because I also teach the younger novices." I just give a nod saying I understand.

" So, Rose, what brought you to want to talk to me?" I didn't like how soumded. Concered, confused, and even a little smug.

" I don't want to talk to. I need too." I said back coldly. Making it obvious that I really didn't want to.

" OK, then why?"

" It about the trial." Before I could say anything else a groan passed through his lips.

" Rose, no. Don't bother asking anything about it. I can't give you any information."

" You don't have to. Just get the courts people to let Lissa and me to go. Or atleast Lissa. Please." I hate to beg, but if I have then I will.

" i can't, I just don't have that kind of power."

" You can't or you won't?"

" Can't, you if I could I would." He looked tired.

" Fine." I said and left. I didn't want to argue. I almost felt bad for look I saw on his face before I turned my back. He looked tired and sad. So many emotion passed through on his face. He actually let his mask slip.

I was getting through it. Not having him, but then he came back and I just don't know. I'm confused, but I do know we can't be together. Before it was just his job and my future. Now he's with Tasha. Maybe even a father soon. I know he wasn't lying when he said he still love me and thats what hurts. To know he loves me and my feelings for him and can't do anything about because of the choice he made when he left. Left me for Tasha.

When he left he left a pieces to my Adrians comes along. He makes me feel better. I start to feel the pieces fall back into place and then he comes back and the pieces stop falling in to place. Leaving a missing piece right in the middle. Thinking that makes a single tear slide doen my cheek. Only one because thats all I allow myself.

* * *

REVIEW! COMMENT! PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU THINK IM HEADING IN THE RIGHT DIRECTION WITH THIS STORY! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	16. Chapter 16

Hope you like this chapter!

I don't own any of the characters:(

Rose's POV

I knew what I had to do. I really didn't want to but maybe if I told her my problem she'll understand and beable to do something. I mean she has to have some power with her being a kick ass guardian.

" Mom?" I finally say even though it comes out more as a question. I finally find her in the guardian dorm wing sitting on one of the couch with a book in her hand.

" Rose? " She ask when she finally looks up. She looked surprised to see then a second later has her guardian mask back on.

" What is it?"

" I need to talk to you, in private." I realy didn't need to dicuse this with her around other.

" Why? Oh Rose you haven't been in any trouble have you?" She ask getting up but making no other movent to leave.

" No, its just something I need you for. Please!" Like before I'm willing to beg if I have to.

" Very well then. Follow me." I did as she said. She lead us up the stairs to the rooms.

She opens the I'm guessing to her room.

Once in there we just stand not really knowing what ese to do, so I just look around. Not much to look at. Just a bed, a desk, and a dresser, all plain or dull.

" What do you need to discuse with me?" She ask after clearing her trout.

" Oh right. I need a favor. I need you to see if you can get Lissa and I, or even just Lissa to Victors trial." Shelooked shocked at my request.

" Rose I have no idea what your talking about." Of course she would try to act dumb.

" You must know of it, mother. I know you know about it."

" Rose there is no way I can get you in and if there was I wouldn't. You have no business being there." That made my blood boi, but I manage to bite my tongue.

" Bull! Lissa and I should be there! We are the reason he's there! He kidnaped Lissa and I saw it all! Atleast try to get Lissa there." If Lissa was there to speak of what he put her through there was no way that bastard would be let out. And if I go then thats even better.

" Rosamary, we have guardian doing their jobs. They know what they have to do and we have the guardians that were there as witneses to testify. Let them handle it." She just went on.

" I don't know how you found out but I suggest you keep it to yourself. Now I have guard duty at the gates." And with that the conversation was over.

I don't even know why is tried! I should've known she would be no help.

I was still mad when I got to the library to meet them. Them being Lissa, Fire boy, Eddie, and Adrian. I wasn't even thinking about how I've been avoiding him. And right now I didn't care.

" Rose, where have you been? I haven't seen you in like days." Lissa alwasy the drama queen.

" Lis, I was just at breakfast earier."

" Yea but ony to grap breakfast, you didn't sit and eat or talk to us."

" Sorry I've been busy."

" With what?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest.

While I was trying to come up with an answere my eyes traveled to Adrian. He had a blank look on his face. No adrian smirk that I've grown to at him made an idea pop in my head. I just wasn't sure if I should go with it. I made up my mind now. It was ast chance.

" Adrian I need to talk to you." I state ignoring Lissa's question from before.

He looked confused but followed me anyways as I lead him to my room. I couldn't talk to him with just anyone walking around.

" Adrian," I started tot say as we got to in my room. Me sitting my bed and him deciding to sit next to me, but not too close. Actually he wasn't close at all. I don't know if thats a good thing or not.

" Rose stop." I was confused and just looked at him.

" If you going to make up and excuse of why you've been avoiding me then save it. I know you probably regreted the kiss, but I just wanted to say I didn't. In fact I enjoyed it a lot and at first I thought you did too, but I guess not. You've obviously have been avoiding me for that reason." He actually looked hurt. I wanted to tell hi that its not true. It the totally opposite. That I enjoyed it as much as he did, but I knew I shouldn't have.

" Adrian it's not true I don't regret it."

" Really?"

" Really, I kind of liked it too."

" You did?" He sounded shocked more shocked than how I feel. I can't believe I'm telling him but I have nothing to loose now.

" Yes i did."

" Then why have you been avoiding me? Why do you want to talk to me in private?"

" Because I've had a lot on my mind and I kind of need your help." I stopped I was still debating with myself if I should tell him.

" My help? With?"

" The trail, Victors trial. Theres a chance he may get out and I can't let that happen. After what he did to Lissa. No way in hell. But they won't let me or her go. Only the guardians that were there. But I know what happened I was there, Lissa was there, hell, even Christan was there, but none of us can go. It bull shit!" By now I was pissed. I didn't relize how pissed this made me.

" So you want me to what? Talk to my aunt?"

" Yes or just talk to anyone. I really hate to ask favors of you, especially ones like this, but Adrian I think your my last chance. I already talked to Dimitri and even my mom. They can't or even won't help. Please Adrian." There I go with the begging, how pathetic.

" Little Dhampire I see how important this is for you." Was al he said he seemed to be thinking of the pros and cons.

He looked at me and smied. That was a good sign, right. Then before I knew what was happening next he leaned in. Then his lips where on mine and I reponded. I had trouble thinking and soon had to break away for oxygn.

After getting my breathe back I just looked at him. Loss of words.

Finally I said, " So is that a yes?" With a smile.

" For you my little dhampire, I'll do my best."

" That is all I ask." I saiding knowing that he will do what he can and that was good enough for me.

" Good now about that kiss and our date." He said and I wasn't sure what to except next.

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


End file.
